Wandering Child
by phantom'slover28
Summary: Based off the Suzan Kay "Phantom" ... Erik is in Persia when one night he stumbles upon a young girl who is wanted by the Shah. Not knowing why and quickly falling for this young girls beauty Erik decides to help Christine, and save her from the fate of Death. Will Erik be able to keep Christine safe from the Shah's wrath? And will Christine fall in love with her masked savior?
1. 1 Theif in the Night

Erik hated walking the streets during the day, but he loved that he was always the last to leave the site. It was always late; long after the hot Persian sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. It was peaceful. Erik often enjoyed his walks home from the site he was free to listen to the music in his mind or just enjoy the peaceful night. Everyone safely tucked into their beds, not knowing that the Angel of Death was just outside their window. He didn't often enjoy those kind of thoughts, but they were true nonetheless. As Erik came closer to the palace he caught a shadow from the corner of his eye in an ally way. He kept going; knowing that whoever it was they surly are smart enough not to attack him. Then a scream, a horrified scream of a young girl. "Help! Please somebody!"

Erik didn't know what possessed him to do what he did. Normally he would _never_ run _to_ the screaming girl, normally he would just harden his heart and walk away. But this time he couldn't help but run to her. From the front of the ally way he found the girl, who looked about nineteen, curled up in a ball on the ground clothed in nothing but old rages and a cloak. Erik looked around to see if an attacker was running off but he saw none. He bent down next to the girl and gently touched her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly as he heard her cry.

She looked up at him only enough for him to see her blue eyes. She sniffled a bit then explained "He came out of nowhere." She sobbed. "I don't know where he went, but I swear he almost killed me."

"It's alright now. Are you hurt? Do you need help?"

Keeping her head low she moved her legs and moved out of her ball position into another one. "Well, now that you mention it," The girl quickly pulled out a knife and pinned him down on the ground putting the knife to his throat. "Give me whatever money you have on you or I shall take it myself." She had been faking the entire time. Erik couldn't believe he didn't notice it, but then again he couldn't believe her beauty. Her flawless face shined in the moonlight and her determination was only intensified by it. Her hair dark blonde draped over one side of her face and highlighted her deep blue eyes.

As she began to search for a pouch of money he asked. "Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not stupid. The Shah's assassin." She replied her eyes never leaving his.

"Then why do you attack me knowing what I'm capable of?" He asked as she found his money.

She smiled a wicked little smile that he had to admit he enjoyed. She leaned in close to his ear. "If you know what you're truly capable, why haven't you killed me yet?" She gently kissed the exposed side of his face and jumped up running off.

Erik was quick on his feet chasing after her. He followed closely until they were almost outside the city. She slowed down as he disappeared into the shadows and quickly checked behind her turning into an old run down building. A group of men stood in the room and one turned to her as she entered. "Ah, there she is." He said smiling at her.

She threw the bag she stole from Erik to him "Just make sure I get my cut." She demanded.

The man spread out his arms "Oh, now come on Christine." He said moving toward her. "Isn't this the kind of life you were looking for?" He chuckled "Adventurous."

He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek. Erik didn't know why but that small gesture filled him with envy. She batted his hand away. "The palace would be a step up from this." She bit back.

As she started to leave he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Does that mean I'm getting permeation to turn you in?"

She quit her struggling and looked at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He got closer until he was only inches from her face. "Try me. I'm sure the Shah would be delighted to have you in his bed." Even from where Erik stood he could see the fear in her eyes. "You see, we can get along. So long as you do as you're told."

He let go of her arm and looked to the door way frozen as he saw Erik standing there. Christine looked up and saw the man frozen in fear turning to see Erik. It was safe to say that the fear in her eyes had doubled. "You stupid girl you lead him here!" The man yelled at her.

She frantically turned to him. "Please! No! I swear I didn't!" But the man would have none of it. Infuriated and frightened he slapped Christine across the face sending her to the floor. Erik sprung into action going straight for the leader. Grabbing him by his shirt collar Erik threw him up against the wall holding him high off the ground. "You know, it's not very nice to hit a lady." Erik said.

The man scoffed. "Shows what you know." He said through his teeth. "She no lady. Just a little whore."

Erik's yellow eyes flashed hot and angry. He tightened his grip around the man throat and watched him drop to the floor dead. When he turned all the other men had vanished and the girl, Christine, laid on the floor. She had gone down pretty hard and when she hit the floor she had cut her head. Tears streamed down her face and as Erik approached her she tried to put herself together and get back her tough little act. He knelt down next to her. "Now, I shall ask you again. Are you alright?" She looked up at him and couldn't believe his words.

"What, are you not going to kill me? Go ahead and get it over with! Either way I'm dead." She snapped at him.

"And how exactly do you figure that?" He asked.

"Simple, if you don't kill me now you'll take me to the Shah for the damn reward he has out for me, and once he has me he'll either kill me, or I'll kill myself." Erik saw how she was getting a little dizzy he knew that she would pass out any second.

"What did you do that would put you in such a position?"

"What do you care?" She said trying to stay awake. "You're just another one of his little puppets. You're just the man that's going to kill me." And those were her last words as her body went limp she fell forward into his arms.

She needed help and if he was to take her to a doctor they would more than likely turn her in Erik couldn't have that. He thought of a plan quickly and acted on it. Erik placed the hood over her head so no one would see who she was, then carried her outside. He placed them both on a horse and rode off to the place. Erik took one of his own secret entrances from the stables up to his apartment. He gently placed her on the bed and removed only her cloak and shoes placing them on a nearby chair. He left the room and returned with things to help her cut and a long sash.

Erik took the sash and wrapped it around her arms then tying it to the bed. If she was to awake while he was not in the room this way he knew that she wouldn't run and get herself into trouble. _Christine_ he thought. _ Christine, I wonder just what you have done. I wonder just who you are. Christine, I wonder why I feel so attached to you all of a sudden. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Why do I even bother with helping you when I know you will only shun me later on? Oh damn it! What in the hell have I gotten myself into!_

* * *

**_SSOOOO... should I keep this one going or just stop here and delete ... If you guys want me to keep going I'll have more up soon ... Let me know ... ;)_**


	2. 2 The Story of Christine

_**Now I simply must give credit where credit is due that I forgot to give in my last post ... So besides Suzan Kay the original inspiration for this story is **__**"The Angel of Persia" by FantomPhan33 **__**Probably one of my all time fav Phanfic's so you guys should go check it out. And now read on my lovelies.**_

* * *

Erik sat in the corner of the room waiting for her to wake, then she began to stir. As her eyes fluttered open it took her only a second to realize she was in the palace. Christine quickly jerked her head up looking at the sash and began to struggle. "It's no use." Erik said.

She looked to him quickly and scowled "You sorry son of a bitch!" She shouted at him. "I should have killed you when I had the chance! I knew you would turn me in!"

"Relax." Erik said standing and moving to her. "No one but I knows that you're here. And if you keep up that shouting, no one will even have to tell the Shah that you're here." Erik laughed to himself as she rolled her eyes at him.

"So, what now? Force me to be your personal little slut? I don't think so. I may only be a girl, but I can still kick your ass." She said irritated.

Erik lifted his visible eyebrow. "Really? And what makes you so sure you can beat me? I mean after all, I am the Shah's assassin for a reason."

She smiled wickedly at him again as she did that night when she had him pinned. "You had plenty of opportunities to kill me, but you didn't. Why? I don't know, and I'm _not_ sticking around long enough to find out. Now if you will, untie me!"

Erik couldn't help but smile at her anger. He had never seen anyone so irritated and determined since his days in Italy, but he did his best not to think of Luciana. "Who was that man?" Erik asked.

Her face softened a little and she turned away from him. "A man hired to keep me safe. I know, terrible job. My father is dead along with my mother. My Aunt is the only family I have left. She works here in the Palace, and whatever money she could spare sent to Warren to protect me. She knew that he wasn't the best person to ask keep me safe, but he knew the streets well. He helped me learn to defend myself and take care of myself but," She stopped and sighed. "He was an awful man and I'm glad he's dead." She said hardening herself again.

Erik opened his mouth to speak, but then he heard the door open and shut. "Erik?!" He heard Nadir call. Erik quickly turned his head to his bedroom door.

He looked back at Christine whose eyes had widened. "You sent for the Daroga." She said rather loudly.

Erik threw himself at her clamping his hands over her mouth. "Listen to me and listen very carefully. I did not send for him. And if you want to stay safe you will keep your mouth shut. Do you understand?" He explained in a whisper.

"Erik?!" Nadir called again.

"Hang on a minute!" Erik called as he exchanged looks with the girl.

"Erik?" He turned to see Nadir in his doorway and mentally kicked himself for not locking it earlier. "You know there are easier ways to get a woman?"

He rolled his eyes as Nadir laughed then felt Christine's teeth hard on his hand. Erik jumped away with a small yelp. "She bit me!"

Nadir laughed even harder and pointed to the girl. "You know what, I like her!" He continued to laugh until he looked closer at the girl. "Dear Allah." He whispered.

She looked to him with hardened eyes. "I want one thing straight here." She said as they stared at each other. "I, am nobody's whore."

Nadir just stared at her, then jerked around to Erik. "I can explain," He started.

Nadir put up his hand. "Don't bother. Do you know how much trouble this girl is in Erik?! Why the Hell would you bring her here of all places?!"

Christine stared at the man confused. "Wait, you're not going to turn me in? Why?" Nadir sighed and looked to Erik.

"Untie the girl for heaven's sake." He said and Erik obeyed feeling quite confident she wouldn't run. She began to rub her wrists from her earlier struggle with the sash. "Do you know why you are wanted by the Shah?"

Her eyes stayed glued to the floor as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Christine nodded. Erik looked between the two. "Well, feel free to share at any moment."

She shook her head. "No, I don't have to tell either of you anything!"

Nadir sighed. "I am the one that kept Warren out of trouble." He said. Christine looked at him shocked. "I owe your Aunt a great deal, and I have helped in keeping you safe." He pointed to Erik. "And no man is better to do so than this one here. And in order to do that he needs to know just who exactly you are."

Her act fell away and she nodded looking to Erik. "My name is Christine Daaé. Before I was born my mother was the prized girl in the Shah's Harem. My father, a servant at the time, an entertainer." She said with a little laugh remembering how her father would joke. "They had been lovers, the Shah never knew about it, until my mother found herself pregnant. When I was born it was quite obvious that I was not the Shah's. The Shah, being much more merciful at the time, banished my father to a place just beyond the city. My mother begged to be sent with us, but he denied every request. Eventually he struck a deal with her, if she would produce him an heir he would allow her to come and see me three times a week. Then he became somewhat bored with my mother after I was two, but he wanted her to stay and keep her promise. When I was seven my Aunt was brought to the Harem, and my mother came up with a plan of escape. We were all to run away to Paris where my mother was from. Before it could happen she was killed. The Shah swore that when my father died I would be the replacement for my mother. He died four years ago when I was fifteen. I ran. And I've never stopped."

Erik stared at her for a moment then she scoffed. "Expect to hear something different? Well, believe it or not that's my story. Take it or leave it."

"Christine Daaé? The Shah has told me about you. I must say though, you aren't what I expected." Erik said to her.

She chuckled a little. "I have that effect on men." She looked to the Daroga leaving Erik with a somewhat shocked look. "So, let me get this straight. You knew my parents?"

"I knew your mother, and I know your Aunt. I didn't however know your father, but your Aunt swears to me he was a great man."

"And you better damn well believe it. My father was a proud and great man no matter was that bastard Shah has to say about him." She snapped back. "Both of my parents were amazing, but does anyone know that? No, they don't. They remember me. How I was supposed to be the Shah's heir, but instead ended up a Daaé. And I'm glad I did. Wouldn't want to be anyone of importance anyway. Too much work. Rather just stick to the things I'm good at."

Nadir sighed and looked at her. "I'm going to inform your Aunt that you're here. And you are to stay here with Erik until I return. Then I will take you back to Warren."

"What?!" Erik said. "I'm not going to babysit the girl. I have a site to go to in five minutes Nadir." Erik wanted out of Persia as much as the girl did, but before he could leave his last masterpiece had to be finished.

Nadir rolled his eyes at Erik. "Just do it. You can miss one day. I'll tell the Shah you weren't feeling well today."

"Why not just tell him I was injured while being robbed?" Erik said irritated looking to Christine who just smiled wickedly at him.

Nadir rolled his eyes and began to leave. "Oh, there is one flaw in that plan." Christine said. Nadir slowly turned back to her with an annoyed look in the eyes. "Warren's dead, thanks to my new protector."

His eyes widened and he turned to Erik. "You what?!"

Erik shrugged "He brought it upon himself. And now that I know he was supposed to be her protector I'm glad I did it."

Nadir sighed again and rubbed his forehead "You will be the death of me I swear you will." He said thinking. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to your Aunt then, I guess, We'll think of something."

With that Nadir left them alone. Erik looked to the girl. "You didn't tell me everything. I know you didn't."

"I told you what you needed to know. Yeah there's always more to every story you hear, even mine, you just won't know it. Now that Warren's out of the way I can get out of here. But I can't do anything until nightfall, so looks like I'm stuck with you for the day. So, got any food?" Erik looked at her oddly then nodded and told her to follow him to the kitchen.

* * *

Nadir walked through the palace until he reached the Harem. He told the guards that he was there on official business and needed to speak to one of the girls. They nodded and one went in and came out with Maya. Nadir escorted her to his office not far off from Erik's apartment. Once the door was shut she looked to him worried. "I paid Warren for the month now what has happened? Is Christine alright?"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Christine is fine, but she is here." Maya's eyes filled with fear and she sank into one of the chairs.

"Who turned her in? I want to know right now who turned her in so I can go kill them!" She yelled.

"Calm yourself Maya. No one has turned her in. The Shah's assassin, Erik, was out late last night when Christine had robbed him. He followed her to Warren's group, and apparently Warren had hurt her. Erik killed him, and brought Christine here to help her. He had no idea at the time who she was. But he _can_ help her. If you allow it." Nadir explained.

Maya was annoyed how fast this all had happened. She shook her head and looked away from him. "My sister would _not _have agreed to this."

"If Katelyn were here none of this would be happening." He said.

She sighed and nodded. "I know. I hate that I can't be there for Christine like I had promised Gustave I would. This, Erik, he will take good care of her?" She asked finally looking to him.

"Yes. Erik would never harm her, that I promise. If he is to protect this girl he will."

Maya shook her head. "I want him to do more than just protect her. He is to take her to Paris the first chance he gets." Nadir went down on one knee next to the chair.

"Surly you can't be serious Maya?! You know she would never leave without you. That's the only reason she hasn't left yet."

"She has to. I don't want her to go alone, and I can't go with her. Please, please Nadir make sure she gets to safety. If anything happened to her I could never forgive myself. I need her in Paris, she will be safe there. Please." She begged.

"Fine. First chance he gets we will leave for Paris. Christine _will_ be safe I promise." She nodded. "Alright, I have to get you back. If the Shah is to ask you tell him it was another routine check up on Christine." She agreed then let him escort her back to the Harem.

* * *

**_Now you guys know how I roll Sooooo if you have any suggestions for up coming chaps message me on here or Tweet me Phantomslover28 ... until then lovelies! P.S. Reviews are awesome!_**


	3. 3 Nice to See Different

Erik sat at his desk working while Christine went through his book collection. Every now and again he would look up at her then quickly go back to his work. _Why did he have to leave such a temptation with me?!_ He asked currently hating Nadir.

It was not Christine's favorite day either. She wasn't sure exactly what to think of this man, this, Erik. She had heard people talk of so many times, and what they had said was so far away from what he truly was she could tell. Christine had found in the years she had been on her own that you could tell a lot about a person from their books. She found Erik very interesting. Books on science, art, architecture, history, some dark fairy tales, and music. Christine was someone who paid attention to detail. With a few short moments with someone she could know any of their weaknesses. Erik was a challenge to her. He was difficult to see through. Last night was just a quick guess not knowing if it would even work on an assassin. After she had screamed she was almost certain it wouldn't work, but continued with the act nonetheless, and to her shock it worked. Erik wasn't what he appeared to be; that much she knew. "So," She said breaking the long silence. "Obviously, you do things other than killing people. And what would that be?" She asked.

He made a face and set his pen down looking up at her. "Why so interested?" He countered.

She shrugged. "I don't know. My escape tonight probably won't work out, which means I'll be stuck here with you again until I think of something better. So, I figure why not get to know the man I'm stuck with?"

Erik and Christine shared a look for a few moments then he finally said. "Architecture. I'm building the new palace, or over seeing my design, which ever you prefer."

Christine made a face like she was impressed, mainly because she was. "So," She began as she walked to him. Immediately he noticed the sway of her hips as she walked and hated himself for actually enjoying it. "You, are, smart, creative as well, but there's something else. Isn't there?" She stood right next to him leaning on the side of the desk waiting for an answer.

"You have your secrets, and I have mine." He replied.

She smirked at him and sat on the desk. Christine slowly looked him over. "You spent most of your child hood with your mother. At some point for some reason you left. Your respectful that's how I know. Where ever you went after that wasn't pleasant. You have a scar on your neck meaning it happened some time ago. Considering your reputation you have killed before here. More than likely the person that did that to you. Then there is the mask. Meaning, so many different things." Erik sat dumbfounded in a way.

"Different how?" He asked.

She shrugged again. "Just different. Too many people want to be the same thing, it's nice to see different." She smiled a true smile and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Before my father died he taught me a few things, one of them was detail. My father loved art, and music, he taught me to notice the little things. He always said the little things go a long way. I never really noticed until I was on my own. A lot of people get these habits, and these habits often cause slip ups. I've learned if you play your cards right you can know anything."

"All because of one slip up?" Erik asked.

She nodded. "That's right.

"And what exactly was my, 'slip up'?" He asked.

"Your first words to me." He gave her a puzzled look. "You asked if I was alright, you didn't ask what happened, you didn't ask who did it, you made sure I was alright. Doesn't happen often. Like I said, it's nice to see different."

Erik didn't know what to think of this girl, this Christine. Like she had heard things about him, he had heard things about her. Erik was normally prepared for anything, and he had tried to prepare himself for Christine, but it was of no use. Christine was something he could never prepare for. She wasn't afraid of him; she was smart, and a mystery. "So, now you know about me, but what do I get to know about you? Besides what your father has taught you."

She scoffed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with her like act on again.

"I would actually." What he said took her by surprise. Her face softened and she lost her smile. As Erik looked into her eyes he was able to see the hurt innocent girl she truly was.

"That's a lie. No one cares about a little bastard street rat like me. I may only be nineteen, but I know a lot. I've been on my own for four years, and you learn never to trust anyone, that includes the people that are supposed to protect you." She said with barely any emotion.

Erik stared at her and looking into her eyes he knew that there was so much about her that was key to this act of hers. He wasn't so blinded as not to see people had hurt her and that the way she acted wasn't truly her. Erik wasn't sure if Christine even truly knew who she was, but either way he was determined to get her to trust him. Just before he spoke he heard the door close and Nadir ran into the office. He stopped in the door way. "Am I interrupting?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"No, we we're finished." Christine said her eyes never leaving his.

Erik never stopped looking at her until Nadir cleared his throat. He turned to him "What do you want Nadir?"

"I spoke to Maya. Her Aunt." He replied.

Christine's eyes went from Erik to the window. "And? What did she say?" she asked her voice still low. She hated herself for not recovering from what Erik said sooner.

"Maya said that the first chance Erik gets the three of us are to leave for Paris." He said.

Her head shot up jumping off the desk and turning to him. "What?! No! No I'm not leaving without her!" She screamed. Erik knew that this was the most he had seen of the real her since she had arrived. "I can't do it. I won't. I won't leave her." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I would rather die than leave her, because _if_ I leave, I _know_ she _will_ die. I'm not leaving, and no one in this damn world can make me." She did her best to keep control of her emotions but it was so hard.

"I promised her I would get you to safety and that I will do. I can't take her. It's impossible,"

"Then **_make it _**possible!" She interrupted. "I don't care what you have to do. But I'm not leaving here without her. Even if I have to kill the Shah and take her myself I will. Find a way." The look of pure determination shined within her.

Nadir was about to argue when Erik spoke up. "It's going to be awhile until we are able to take her. The new palace is nowhere near completion, so you have time to find a way."

He sighed "Fine. I'll do my best." With that he left leaving the two alone again.

She looked back to him. Erik wasn't really sure of what he found in her eyes. But he knew for sure that hope was one of them. "I meant what I said; I do want to know you."

She shook her head. "Look, there's reasons no one cares about me, and that's the reason I don't care about them. I care about Maya because she is all I have left. So just do us all a favor, and don't try to be my friend, just do what you've been hired to do, and leave me alone." With tears still in her eyes she left the room leaving Erik alone. Leaving Erik to wonder just what was it this young girl had gone through.


	4. 4 Street Rat

_**Here's the new chap... I want to take a quick sec to thank everyone for reviews follows and favorites! Ok now read on my Lovelies **_

* * *

The day had come and gone with Erik deep in his thoughts as he sat in his study Christine waited for the right moment. Buttoning her cloak she looked behind her into the room from where she stood on the balcony. Once she knew it was clear she looked down into the Shah's gardens. It was a risk but a risk she was willing to take.

Christine knew this palace like the back of her hand. Always afraid of one day getting caught she studied blue prints and maps since she was old enough to make sense of them. If she cut through the gardens she would be able to find her way into a servant's hallway and get into the Harem and get Maya. If Nadir wouldn't find a way Christine would. Maya wanted her in Paris fine but she wasn't going there without her family.

She looked over the rail and spotted each place there was a guard, then she saw her opening. Christine jumped over the edge and dropped about two stories. As soon as her feet touched the ground she knew that she would be feeling that in the morning. She quickly went into the bushes so she wouldn't be seen. She had studied each guard for almost an hour and knew their routine very well. Quickly she flipped up her hood to blend into the night better she moved through the gardens quickly and carefully, but the one thing she didn't expect was Erik.

Erik had a good view of the gardens and at nights he loved looking out into the gardens just to see the peaceful beauty of it. But tonight he saw a little more beauty than expected and it wasn't peaceful at all. As she rushed through the gardens Erik rushed out the same way she did avoiding the guards and catching up to her as quickly as he could. Christine was half way there when Erik grabbed her from behind covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream dragging her into a blind spot in the gardens he knew of. Putting her on the ground and removing his hand once he knew she wouldn't scream. "What were you thinking?" he whispered angrily. "You could have been caught and killed."

"Well I wasn't was I." She whispered back annoyed. "Everything was just fine until you showed up." She scowled at him. Erik gave a little puff of annoyance and grabbed her arm pulling her up. He quickly escorted her to another secret entrance and back up to his apartment. Erik practically threw her into the room and shut the door. There was nothing but silence between the two for hours. They sat by the fire together Erik in one of the chairs and Christine on the sofa with her feet tucked in beneath her. Erik was reading one of his books and Christine just sat staring into the flames. Then she finally spoke up "Why do you care?"

Erik looked up from his book confused. "Excuse me?"

She sighed and looked at him with her innocent little eyes once again filled with fear and hope. "Why do you care? You could have just let me go tonight and I would have been out of your life forever. You wouldn't have to worry about protecting me anymore; you could focus on your design again. Why did you come for me?"

Erik set his book down and leaned forward. "There are not many things I have in common with people, but you and I both happen to share a thing or two."

"We do?" She asked looking confused.

He nodded "You see, we both have something that the Shah wants, and if I weren't doing what I was doing now I would be wanted too. The second thing is, we both hate him with a passion." He got a little smile from her along with a little laugh. "Then, there's the fact that we are both broken people." She smile was lost and she just stared at him. "There are some things that no one can change."

She shook her head. "You don't know how broken I am." She said looking to the floor then into the flames.

"That doesn't matter. At least I can see that you're broken. Unlike the others that only tear you down more." He said. She only looked at him from the corner of her eye. Erik stood and looked at her. "Have some things I need to get done before I retire. The bed is yours until I can figure something else out, I'll take the sofa." Still nothing from her but the stare from the corner of her eyes.

With that Erik turned his back and went to the door. "Thank you." He heard from behind him. Erik turned his head and gave a short nodded as reply. He left the room and went back into his office leaving Christine alone with her thoughts. Maybe she could trust him; maybe he could actually help her. She shook her head clearing those thoughts. _What am I thinking?! He's just like the others. If I wait long enough he'll want to use me just like they did. But when he does, how I am to get away? I can't give into him I **won't!** If I sink that low I'm no better than any other street rat. _

Another few hours passed and Christine was curled up under the blankets when Erik came back into the room. He looked at her with her back to him. He thought a moment on waking her and demanding that she answer his questions, but he decided against it. Erik went to a closet and pulled out an extra pillow and blanket. He tossed them on the sofa then went back to change into his pajama's. When he came back into the room he started setting up on the sofa. Having no idea that Christine had been awake the entire time she rolled over on her side and watched him. "Why haven't you done anything yet?" She asked.

He quickly turned "I, um, I thought you were asleep. I'm very sorry if I woke you."

She sat up in the bed. "You didn't answer my question. I'm weak here. I can't go anywhere; I can't do anything about it. Why haven't you done it yet?"

Erik sighed and looked to her. "I won't do it. Believe it or not Christine you can trust me. I don't know what other men have done,"

"They haven't." She said as he paused and looked at her. "Because I'm someone desperate for money and food, they automatically thought, she's a whore, a slut, a one time lover, whatever you want to call it. After awhile I thought why not use it to my advantage. Men would come to me telling me what they wanted. I would follow them to wherever, then I would take what I needed. I'm a virgin. I've never let a man touch me, and any who has even come close regrets it. I can promise you that one."

Erik looked at her somewhat amazed. "Why didn't they turn you in?"

"Like I said earlier today, I'm a very observant person, and a lot of times the things I find out people don't want them to be shared with the world. I keep those secrets, and use them to my advantage. I'm not a helpless little girl no matter what anyone thinks."

Erik walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Then why not just dig something up on the Shah and use that? Gain your freedom."

She scoffed. "You don't think I've tried that. What people would believe a girl? A little street rat. I'm nothing in their eyes. I could just be another crazed person who says things about the Shah to cause a rebellion that won't ever happen. These people fear him and you far too much to do something like that. Like I said I'm nothing important. I'm just the girl who was almost his child."

Erik looked at her and shook his head. "No. No I don't believe that." She looked at him.

"You don't even know me. For all you know I could have lied to you since the moment I woke up. I might be able to trust you but how the hell do you know that you can trust me." Her act was back and Erik didn't like it.

"Because, I can see it. Yes, you are still a mystery to me, but I can tell that everything you have said to me today is true."

"How?" She demanded.

"Slip ups." She looked at him wide eyed. He gave a little smile. "You aren't the only one that catches them." He got up and went back to the sofa. As he settled he looked to Christine "Good night." He said.

"Good night." She said in a very small voice. _What's the use in acting around him?! Why not just tell him everything and be done with it? No! I can't tell him. What on earth would he think of me? Why the Hell do I even care?! I've never cared about what anyone's thought of me. What's so different about this one? _She argued with herself as she fell asleep. The last thought she had was the answer she hated, but it was the thought that won the argument. _He actually cares and you know it._

* * *

**_Thoughts? What could Christine possibly have to tell Erik? Well I guess you guys will find out next time I post ... Now I shall run off laughing evilly ! Reviews are love remember that..._**


	5. 5 A Moment

Christine woke the next morning to the smell of food and the voices of Erik and Nadir. She stretched out on the bed and almost immediately felt pain in her legs from the jump last night. As she sat up wincing at the pain she noticed a dress laid out for her. Christine looked to the cracked bedroom door and listened to their hushed voices. "He won't find out assure her of that." Erik said.

"You don't know her like I do. Maya's tough." Nadir replied.

"Worse than her niece?" Erik said jokingly getting a laugh out of Nadir and a small one from Christine.

"Be thankful you didn't know her mother. She was just like her, except twice as daring. Hence Christine's excitants." She heard Erik chuckle and Christine couldn't help but smile at how much Nadir thought she was like her mother. She liked how he would speak so highly of her mother; it didn't happen often so she took what she got and enjoyed it. She heard Nadir sigh and say "Alright, well I better get going. I'll be here later on to switch off with you, keep an eye on Christine for the day."

"Thank you again for the clothes." Erik said.

"No problem, can't have the girl running around in rags." He said with a laugh. Christine listened to the front door open and shut, then Erik came into the room.

He paused for a moment as his golden eyes met her brown. Christine wanted more than anything for him to just stop looking at her. She wasn't used to someone looking at her with care. She had gotten used to pity and lust filled eyes. Eyes of anger of fear, but these eyes she hadn't seen in a long time. But it wasn't just the fact that she knew he cared. Christine was so weak under his gaze. She felt as if time had stopped, and that this one look last an eternity.

Erik cleared his throat and time moved forward. "If that dress doesn't suit you there are more. Um, the bathroom is just through that door." He said pointing to the door in the corner. "I figured you would want to clean up. The door, locks if you would feel more comfortable that way. Once you're ready I have made some breakfast if you're hungry."

She nodded and so did Erik. Christine had to admit, this was awkward. Erik turned to leave, but before he could take another step she spoke. "I trust you." Erik froze and slowly looked at her with question written all over his face. "I do. I, um, I trust you."

"What exactly changed? I mean no offence, but last night you were predicting I would rape you." He said with a little laugh.

She shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know that I'm here for awhile, and you have given me no reason not to trust you. What we talked about last night, I figured, if you can trust me, why can't I trust you?" Erik gave a slight smile and nodded.

"Thank you. I know, you didn't imply this but, I promise I won't hurt you. Whatever boundaries you have I will respect them. I promise." Christine knew he was sincere and it left her speechless. "I will let you get ready then."

As he turned to leave he was stopped again by Christine. "Erik, I don't think I can walk." She said timidly.

He turned back to her. "What?"

"The fall. Last night when I jumped over the railing, and now, I don't think I can feel my feet." She said playfully. Erik laughed and walked over to her.

Motioning to the blankets he asked "May I?" She swallowed and nodded. Erik slowly moved the covering and sat down next to her feet. He picked up one foot and she winced a little. Erik did his best to ignore her skirt and how high it had inched up in her sleep. He swore he would not betray her trust, and although she hadn't told him her boundaries yet he was pretty damn sure that staring at her exposed skin was far out of line. Erik focused on the task at hand and examined her swollen ankles. He gently set her feet down. "It's nothing too bad. Just bruised."

"Well that's a relief. I honestly thought I was going to die." She said sarcastically. Erik laughed and so did she.

"Do you think you need help walking to the bathroom? I'm sure a soak in the bath will make most of the pain go away." She smiled at the offer and did her best not to blush at the thoughts she just had.

"Um, no, I think I'm fine." She said. Slowly swinging her feet over the edge. Erik got up and just as she did she fell and landed in his arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with a laugh.

She began to chuckle. "Is it too late to take you up on that walk?" She said with a smile. Erik laughed and helped her balance herself then walked with her to the bathroom. Christine turned to sit on the toilet but slipped falling forward into Erik. He caught her and when she looked up at him time stopped again. They were so close. Their lips inches from the other's and their bodies pulled so close together. Christine couldn't help herself, the blush she had been trying to hide showed up. "Thank you." She whispered. She couldn't help but study his lips. They looked so tempting, so inviting, and she almost took the invite, but snapped herself out of it.

"Don't mention it." He whispered in reply. Erik hated himself for the thoughts he was having. Her body was so warm. He could feel every inch of her flushed against him. Erik didn't want to admit it but this was the first time he noticed just how beautiful she really was. He wanted to hold her like this forever. This one moment was the best he had ever had. It was the most a beautiful woman had touched him. The desire to kiss her was so strong and her lips looked so soft and welcoming. He quickly snapped himself out of it. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," She relied breathless. Christine loved the way he held her, but part of her wanted to be rid of his presence. Falling in love with someone was the last thing she needed. Feelings for this man were the last thing she wanted. "I, um, I think I can handle it from here." She said trying to avoid his eyes. He nodded and slowly pulled away.

They both found that they missed the warmth of the other's body. Erik left the bathroom and shut the door not wanting to tempt himself anymore. Christine let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She found that she wanted his arms back around her more than anything right then. Part of her was wishing she kissed him, but then she started kicking herself for the thought. Love was a distraction and it was the last thing she needed now. She had avoided even the idea of love all these years for a reason, and she couldn't bring herself to understand why this one man changed it all. This one man was giving her second thoughts about the idea of love. This one man had seen through her act and with one look he could soften her heart. Love is the reason for her cold act. Love was the reason she didn't trust anyone. She wouldn't let it happen again. Christine knew she had to be more careful.

While Christine was left with her thoughts and soaking in the warm tub water Erik sunk into his office chair. He let out a sigh. He honestly didn't want to fall for this girl but he couldn't help himself. Erik could still feel the warmth of her body. The things that he thought of while she was in his arms, he hated himself for it. Erik knew her for a day and was already dreaming of her. Last night he dreamt of her, he dreamt of them being together, in his dream they made love. In this dream she cried out his name as she was lost in passion. But that's all it would ever be, a dream.

Not much later Christine came in and stood in the office doorway. Erik's eyes widened and he prayed she didn't notice. Her hair still a little damp and the dress she wore was absolutely gorgeous. It fit her just right and she looked amazing in the light purple. Now that her skin was rid of all the dirt he noticed just how flawless she truly was. All except for a little scar above her right eyebrow. Erik didn't question. He knew better. Her blonde hair shined beautifully in the sunlight. Her skin was so pale and it shocked him in a way, but again he didn't ask a single question that he was desperate to know the answer to.

"I haven't worn a decent dress in awhile." She said.

"It suits you." Erik replied. Christine looked at him again with unreadable eyes. "Are you hungry?" She nodded wanting to keep quiet and he led her to the kitchen. Christine didn't speak and Erik kept as quiet as he could while she ate.

Then she couldn't stand to. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

"I already did." He replied.

She nodded and tried to think of anything to talk about. Having the curious mind she did Christine had to ask. "Did you tell the Daroga about last night?"

"I didn't think it necessary. I know it won't happen again."

Christine scoffed. "You're so sure about that, are you?"

"I am."

"And what makes you so sure?" Her cold act was back. Christine looked at him with eyes of ice. "Like I said last night you don't know me. You honestly think I'm going to stay because you think you have saved my life? I'm no damsel in distress. Never will be."

"That may be true. But I can give you the one thing that I know for a fact you need." He said.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked irritated.

"A home." He said simply. Christine's eyes softened and a knot formed in her stomach. "I was once in a spot like this, I wanted a home, but I didn't think I would ever have one. I will help you Christine. In every way I can."

Standing up and taking her plate Erik made his way to the kitchen, unknowingly Christine followed. She stood in the doorway. "Did you ever find it? A home, I mean?"

With his back to her his mind went back to Italy, and he almost cried at the fact that was the most peaceful his life had ever been. And the Knowledge that he would never have it again hurt him. "I did." He finally said. "For awhile, anyway."

"Why did you leave?" She asked.

He gave a little laugh. "Who's to say I left by choice? How do you know I wasn't thrown out?" He asked turning to her.

"The way you hold yourself. Everywhere you have gone, you left of your own will. Never forced." She gave a little smile. "Though, you do everything you can to get thrown out of here, and I don't blame you."

"You have done something else? Something really bad." Christine lost her smile and stared at him. "I mean, if you think the Shah is going to kill you, you have obviously done something."

She hesitated for a moment and Erik could see the fear in her eyes. "I told you. I'm wanted because of my mother."

"And I believe that. But if I understand it right, the Shah would rather you provide him with the heir he never got from your mother, rather than kill you." Christine shook her head and looked away. Erik came closer to her. "What have you done?"

"Nothing." She said her eyes cast down.

"I don't believe that." He said coming inches from her. Christine turned herself to leave but Erik put his hand on the wall so his arm was blocking her.

"Move." She said.

"Not until I get some answers. There is a reason behind everything you do, and I want to know. You parents are not the reason for it all. This, this front you put on, it's because of something else I know it. I know you have been hurt Christine, and trust me I want to help, but I can't do anything unless you tell me. I deserve answers Christine."

He could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Do you honestly think it's so easy?" She asked.

"The past is never easy." He replied.

"I thought I was in love once." She said, then looked to him. "Long story short, I couldn't trust him. I did what I had to do. That's all you need to know."

Erik stared at her, and Christine was tempted for a brief moment to kiss him just so he would lose his focus. "Erik?! Christine?!" They heard Nadir call.

"We will continue this later." Erik said.

"We'll see." She replied.

* * *

_**Uh-oh I wonder what Christine has done (She said with an evil smile) Review's are wonderful! If you guys have any suggestion PM me or Tweet me ... Until next then my lovelies ;)**_


	6. 6 Broken

_**SSSOOOOOOO... all I have to say is don't hate me after this please! **_

* * *

Erik had been gone for a few hours, and Christine refused to talk. Nadir wanted to know what had happened upon his arrival. There had been an argument he knew that much, but Christine wouldn't budge. In silence they sat for hours until Nadir grew tired of this game. With a sigh he finally said. "You know, you will have to talk eventually."

Christine laughed and looked up at him, "Nope, I actually don't." She said with her wicked smile and normal tough girl tone.

Nadir shook his head and gave a slight smile remembering her mother being like this whenever she was annoyed. "You're going to have to tell me what happened this morning."

"I already told you nothing happened!" She insisted.

Nadir rolled his eyes and huffed. "Look, I know that I don't know you very well, but I do know enough to know when someone has struck a nerve or caught you off guard, and this morning Erik struck a nerve."

"How exactly do you know all this?" She asked mocking him.

"Because you're just like your mother. That face this morning was normally the face she had after a long talk with the Shah not long after you were born."

Christine looked at him for a moment then an idea came to her. "You know what, how about we make a deal?" She suggested. "You tell me what I want to know and I tell you what happened." Nadir thought for a minute. "I mean, I'm still very hazy on how you knew my mother's side of the family."

Nadir laughed. "I just knew your mother and her sisters."

"Sisters?"

"Yes." He said with a nod. "Why do you think she wanted to go to Paris so badly? Anyway I actually met all of them at once in my travels. In search of new girls for the Shah at the time. Your mother loved the idea, or should I say loved the adventure. She agreed to come, and Maya came to work for me. Then the other sister, Annette, decided she would stay considering she had a very good life there."

"I never knew." Christine said. "Why did Maya work for you?"

"My wife needed another hand around the house. Maya ended up being the one to deliver our son, and she took care of my wife until the end. She became very sick after our son arrived, and Maya did everything she could, but it just wasn't meant to be." Nadir explained. "After that she was ordered to the palace to serve the Shah. She went willingly. Maya had hoped to replace your mother, and get her out of the deal she made so she could leave with you and your father."

Christine nodded. "Did you ever really know me when I was young?" She asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No I didn't. I was forbidden to see you or your father. Since you were not the Shah's child you can understand why you were banished with your father. But your mother told me much about you. Then once your mother passed Maya and I came up with countless plans in case of your father's death. Unfortunately only one held up when the time came."

Christine tried to process everything that had just happened. "There was a man that came for me after my father died. He wasn't with Warren's men and I know he wasn't you or Erik, who was he?"

"My trusted servant, Darius. He was the only one Maya felt comfortable with taking you to Warren."

"Why not you?" She asked.

"Because it would have been dangerous for us all. I was under constant watch after your father's passing considering how close I was to your mother." He explained.

"Why wasn't Erik your first plan?" She asked after a moment of thought.

Nadir sighed and answered. "Erik wasn't in the picture at the time. He didn't come until three years ago. I thought long and hard on it for a while, but then the Shah got him on your case, and it never seemed right. But now you're here, and you're safe." Christine nodded and began to think of everything she was just told. Before she could think of another question Nadir made his move. "So I believe we had a deal. Now, what went on here this morning?"

Christine stayed silent for a moment her eyes cast down at the floor. "He knows that I've done something else." She said plainly.

Nadir's eyes widened. "He demanded to know?"

She nodded. "You came in right in the middle of it. He said that we would continue it when he got home, but I told him we would see. You know what I've done; therefore you know that it is not something that should be shared." She said remembering every gruesome detail of the event.

"I know," He replied. "But he does have a right to know Christine, and now that he has figured it out he won't stop until you give him answers." He warned rather than explained.

Christine slowly shook her head. "I can't. That is one horror I refuse to relive." She said her voice breaking and a tear slipping down her cheek. She slowly brought her legs up and tucked them under her chin. For once she didn't care if someone saw her cry. Deep down she still hated it, and deep down she had decided what she would do. It would be hard, and the worst part of admitting the truth to Erik; it would bring them closer together. Christine didn't want that. She didn't want anyone to be close to her. She wouldn't let her heart fool her again. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

When Erik came home he found that Nadir had left and was Christine standing outside on the bedroom balcony. As she looked out over the gardens Erik stood in the doorway. "Thinking of jumping again?"

She slowly shook her head. "I won't don't worry. Afraid I might break a leg this time." She said. Erik could hear it in her voice she wanted to be alone. So without another word he turned. "His name was Isaac." She said stopping him.

He turned back to her "What?"

"This morning. I told you I thought I loved someone once, and his name was Isaac, I was sixteen." She explained.

"What happened?" Erik slowly asked.

"He betrayed me to his damn sister." Christine sighed and shook her head. "When we met I didn't know who he was exactly, and I didn't know until it was too late." She explained.

"Wait a minute. Isaac? As in, the dead son of the Shah?" Erik asked.

"I didn't know. Not at first. He had snuck out of the palace and caught me stealing. The man I stole from found me and Isaac saved my life. At sixteen, I was still so new in the world. I was trying to convince people I wasn't a whore. At sixteen, I was pathetic. He weakened me. He charmed me. But I never knew. He used me. Eventually he told his sister, Delilah. She secretly ordered the guards to a certain part of the city that Isaac lured me to. They captured me. _She_ tortured me. _He_ stood there and laughed at _my_ _pain_. Two months I was locked here praying for death to come, then I found a knife. I was able to get myself out of the chains, and I was left alone with Isaac. I killed him. He tried to rape me, and I killed him." Holding back tears Christine turned to Erik. "I told you this morning, I did what I had to do." She looked to the ground and closed her eyes, but the darkness only gave her visions of the bloody body. Christine quickly opened her eyes and realized she was crying and in Erik's arms.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea it was that bad." Erik said as he held her.

Christine slowly pulled away. She was surprised at how he reacted, and she was surprised by him in general. This one moment she couldn't help but curse it because it made her fall even harder for this man. Once they were separate she looked at him and just shook her head. "I can't let that happen again." She whispered backing away to the rail.

"So, do you mean just to avoid love the rest of your life?" Erik asked.

She slowly nodded never breaking his stare. "Yes. That's exactly what I intend to do." Erik was about to argue when she stopped him. "I'm sorry. I can't, and I won't. You all say the same thing, but it never changes. You know I am broken, but I am so broken I cannot love anymore. I may want to, but I just can't."

Erik slowly moved forward to her. "Do you think you could ever try again?" He asked in a whisper.

He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "I am broken beyond repair." She replied.

"You would be surprised the things I can mend." He whispered back.

Inches and inches. Closer and closer. The one thought that plagued their minds. What would it be like to kiss? So close, but then she placed a hand on his chest and turned away. "I'm sorry."

"Christine,"

"Please leave." She turned to him with pleading tear filled eyes. "Please." He nodded and left the room leaving her cold.

* * *

_**Now remember I asked not to hate me ... but if you must I understand ... Comments are wonderful and often inspire me so write away down in the comment box if you please ... If you guys have any suggestions I am always open ... Well until next time lovelies!**_


	7. 7 Nightmares and Threats

_Dark. That's how the cell was kept. Blood dripping down her face. The chains were gone and she didn't want to kill anyone, but she felt she had no choice. Her father would be so ashamed, and her mother would be too because of how she fell for him. Isaac. She thought they had something but no. He used her. And any moment now someone would come through the door and tell her she was going to be taken to the Shah for further punishment. She knew what it would be this time. She had very little fight left in her. She knew that if the Shah got a hold of her that was it. She knew she couldn't fight him. Christine didn't know what was worse. Giving up and letting it all just happen? Or not caring what happened to her after this? Either way she was done for. Sixteen she knew her life had just barely begun, there was so much out there for her, but then she thought. Maybe some people aren't meant to make it past sixteen; maybe I'm one of them. Finally the door opened and she prepared herself to kill whoever it was, but she didn't expect **him**. Isaac stood there before her. Why the hell did he still make her heart skip a beat? He was so handsome. He walked and talked with such grace. His tan skin and his black hair they were always so soft and perfect. Then his dark eyes were highlighted by the lantern he brought. She prayed he had come to save her. She allowed herself to **hope **he would save her. Isaac slowly slammed the heavy door shut. He looked to her with an emotion she had never seen before, but after this she would never forget it. She slowly went to her feet. Like an idiot leaving the knife on the ground allowing herself to trust him. He moved to her and set the lantern down once in front of her. "I am prepared to make you a deal."He whispered in his deep voice that she loved so much. But she looked to him with fear and hope. "I will let you go, if you give yourself to me." He said._

_ "And if I refuse?" She asked in a small voice that shook from fear._

_ His lips curled into an evil smile. "Doesn't matter. I shall take you anyway."_

_ "Then why seek my permission?" She asked._

_ The evil smile changed to sweet and his eyes were somewhat loving as he looked over her face. "Because, Allah help me, but I think I might actually feel something for you. I can make you my wife and save you from my father. As my wife I can give you anything. I can make you happy Christine. Just give me this moment. That's all I ask." He brought a hand up and gently stroked her face. Slowly he leaned in to kiss her. "Give into me Christine." He sealed their lips._

_ Christine struggled and he pinned her against the wall. Moving his lips from hers to her neck. "Isaac please," She cried. "Please don't do this." She wasn't ready and they both knew it, but nothing would stop with._

_ Running his hands all over her body he whispered into her ear. "You're so beautiful Christine. You have tempted me with your blasted innocence for far too long now. I have to have you and I will." _

_ "Isaac please don't do this." She cried again. Christine struggled pushing against him and moving her body side to side trying to get away from him. Eventually Isaac was fed up with her; he raised his hand and slapped her hard sending her to the floor._

_ "That's enough Christine!" His voice boomed. "You will obey me! Trust me you would rather it be me than my father who takes you first!" he yelled coming down onto her. He started to kiss down her body again, and she hated the feel of it. Desperate she reached for the knife, and once she felt it firm in her hand she brought it to Isaac's back hard. She heard him cry out and then felt him stiffen. Christine pushed him off her after removing the knife. Blood. His blood was everywhere. As he struggled to breathe he looked at her._

_ "I'm sorry." She sobbed._

_ Isaac took her hand with the knife and placed it on his chest. "Go ahead and finish the job." He commanded weakly. She shook her head, but he wouldn't have her disobey him. He forced the knife into his chest and Christine watched him die. His last words. "I truly did love you."_

_ Christine sobbed for the man she just killed. She had to do it. That's what she told herself over and over again. After a moment she took the knife again and then the lantern and stood up to leave. Footsteps. She stopped at the sound. The heavy door opened to reveal Delilah. Once she saw the body she was prepared to scream but Christine was fast. She quickly swung the lantern around and let it hit Delilah in the face burning her and cutting her. Christine could care less, this wasn't the one she thought she loved. Getting out onto the streets Christine stopped in an ally. Blood it was everywhere. The knife still in her hand. And those haunting words. "I truly did love you."_

Christine shot up in the bed screaming. Erik quickly came at her. "Christine! It's alright." He said sitting on the bed. Panicking she looked around and looked at herself. No blood. No body. Just Erik. She began to cry again. "It was just a dream Christine. It's alright you're safe." She shook her head. It wasn't a dream it really happened and she knew that. "Memories are the worst kind of nightmares." He said.

"What would you know? You take pleasure in killing." She snapped harshly.

"I killed someone once. Someone I loved. To this very day it haunts me." Erik explained.

Christine stared at him with tears still present "Why did you kill her?"

"It was an accident. I tried to save her but, I wasn't able to." Erik remembered it all. Luciana. So young and so beautiful. "It hurts more when you know for a fact there's nothing you can do."

"You try to tell yourself these things happen, but the guilt always comes back." She said. Erik looked her in the eyes and nodded. Christine was only nineteen and she knew what took Erik much longer to learn. You can't trust anyone. "I'm not a killer, but I do know that feeling."

"Would you believe I regret almost every kill?" He asked. She shook her head. "Well I do. Most of the people who have died at my hands didn't deserve to die. I killed them so I could keep my life. The only ones I do not regret are the guilty ones, and the one that hurt me."

"One?" She asked.

Erik sighed and looked away. He couldn't bring himself to look into her eye as he told this tale. "You were right the other day, when you said I had killed before here, and it was more than likely the one that hurt me. It was. I was just a boy, taken by gypsies and forced to perform for them. If I didn't do as told I would be beaten. One night my keeper was very drunk and annoyed with me. He took me to his tent and attempted to rape me. I killed him before he could do anything. It was the first time I killed anyone, I'll admit I was afraid of what I had just done, but I didn't regret it. I still don't."

"Where did you go after that?" She asked finally settling down.

"Italy." He answered.

"Is that where you met your love?" She asked.

"Eventually I did." He paused and thought.

"That's where you found your home, and when she died you left." Christine said. Erik nodded still not looking at her. To think of Luciana, and to look at the girl he knew he was falling for it felt wrong to him. He felt he was betraying Luciana, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"There is one thing about you that I just can't seem to figure out."

Erik laughed a little "Well take your pick there are many things I'm sure."

"Your mask. What are you hiding?"

Erik finally looked at her annoyed and somewhat impressed she was brave enough to ask that question. "You will never know." He said simply.

"Whatever it is I assure you I can handle it." She said.

"You have no idea what you are asking." He stated firmly.

"I know exactly what I'm asking." She countered.

Erik paused and just stared at her for awhile. "Whatever you have heard it is twice as ugly."

Christine looked down and thought. "When I was seven Maya was the Shah's new favorite. He didn't care much about my mother at the time. She had come home, and I remember her telling my father that we were leaving. She told me to go to my room and gather my favorite dresses and toys. I did as told, and when I was done she put it all in a bag. She and my father told me that we were going away just before sunrise. We were asleep. I remember smelling smoke. I woke up and it was everywhere. I remember my mother's screams. My father had gone out to prepare the horses. My mother came into my room and grabbed me. She tried her best to fight the flames, but the house was ready to cave in. And just before we reached the door it finally did. It turned out that the Shah had found out about their escape from a big mouthed servant. The guards had come and attacked my father leaving him out cold when they set fire to the house. When he woke up he came into the house and got my mother and I out." Christine paused and rolled up her long sleeves reviling burns. Erik couldn't help but stare. "My mother was worse than I was. She had severe burns to her face and her legs were broken from where the house fell. That's how she died. She lasted at least eight months after that." She looked back up at Erik. "So whatever is behind that mask I can tell you I will be able to handle it."

"If you want to know so badly then why don't you just take it off yourself?" He challenged. Erik never in a million years thought that she would actually do it. Christine stared at him for a moment and looked over the mask. So much would be answered if she would take it off. The answers to his past she would know everything. And all it would take was a firm grasp and a flick of her wrist.

"Why would I risk your anger?" She replied. "There will come a moment when I will be overcome with my curiosity, and then, and only then, I will look upon this moment and I will remember that you gave me the permission to destroy your front."

"Front?"

Christine smiled slightly. "I have based my life off of reading people. Learning their secrets, their life stories, so believe me I know just when someone is faking. No slip ups need to be found. The only thing needed is me. I can know anything I want."

"And what do you know about me?" He asked.

"You play this role for the same reason I do." She replied losing her smile.

"And what reason is that?"

"To survive." She said. Erik stared at her speechless because he knew she was right. "For the same reason you kill the innocent. The better place you are with the Shah the longer you live. In my short time on this earth that's the one thing I have learned. As much as I really just want to piss off that man, I can't, because if I do I know he **will** kill me. I have taught myself everything I need and the act is a part of it. For once I agree with you. We are alike in many ways. We both hide. We are both broken people. We both don't know who we are."

"I know who I am."

"Do you really? Because from where I'm sitting you don't."

"How the hell do you know?" Erik demanded getting irritated with her.

"Because I'm not stupid it's in your eyes." He was struck speechless again. "It's all in your eyes. The confusion, the questioning, the searching, even the desperation. I can see it all. It's only a matter of time until I conquer the mystery of the 'The Angel of Death'."

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked so close to her face.

She wasn't afraid. There was no fear in her eyes. "I'm giving it time. This way you have no idea when it's going to happen, and I have the element of surprise. The wait and the unknown will make my victory even sweeter. _That's _what I'm waiting for."

After a moment of thought and searching for anything other than confidence and determination in her eyes Erik ripped himself from the bed with a growl then stormed out of the room. As she stared off after him she knew she had won this battle, but she also knew that the next one would be harder. The perfect time was so hard to come by, and she did fear one thing. That she would falter with what lies behind the mask.


End file.
